Matoro's Second Chance
by DragonSketcherMountain
Summary: Matoro has a second chance at life, but what secret is Nuju hiding about his lost translator? Rating changed for mild violence.
1. Spirit

**Chapter 1**

**Co- written with "Mazula"**

* * *

><p>I can't see. It feels like I'm floating. It's very dark. "Where am I?"<p>

_Hello Matoro._

"Who said that? Where are you?"

_You made a great sacrifice._

So I am dead. But that's not an answer. Where are you? Where am I?

_I'm nowhere. You're nowhere, for now._

For now? What was he saying? He has to be somewhere, or he wouldn't be talking to me. That, or I'm crazy.

_Your not crazy, Matoro._

"Then what's going on?"

_I'll answer that question, if you answer me one._

"yes?"

_Do you miss him?_

For some reason, those words, those simple four words struck me like lightning and stung just as bad. The once numb floating sensation suddenly filled with a light pain in my chest. It was strange because I didn't know if I had a body or not. It was a harmless and vague question, but my 'body' seemed to respond almost through instinct.

"Yes, I do."

_I see…_

"Is he alright?" I couldn't help but ask.

_Physically, yes._

"What does that mean? I wish I could see and feel… normally. I wouldn't mind knowing where we are, either."

_It means, he's alive, but emotionally, and mentally, he's dying._

"What! i-I don't understand!"

_he's just lost someone close to him. he was holding a secret about the person he's lost._

" your not making sense."

_Would you like to see Nuju again? and live the life you never got to live?_


	2. The Choice

**Chapter 2**

**Co- written with Mazula**

* * *

><p>If it weren't for the fact I didn't know if I had a body or not, I think I would have collapsed from shock. And if it wasn't for the fact I couldn't see this person or anything for that matter, I would be making the stupidest face at him right now!<br>But, me being me, my logic kicked in, and if I had a face or mask, it would have contorted into a sad frown. And if I had a mouth, I would have sighed.

"I'm dead. I can't even tell him goodbye, and why I left."

_yes, your dead, but it doesn't mean that it is hopless._

"As much as I love riddles, and I do, you're really vague, you know that?"

_I suppose I am, but back to all seriousness. you still havn't answered my question. would you like to live again?_

Again, I would have sighed if I had a mouth.  
>"But I'm dead…I…I can't see him…even though I dearly wish to. I can't go back." I said. There was a stinging sensation in my 'throat', I think I might be crying now.<p>

_so you say, but what if I said that you CAN go back?_

Again, the bodily confusion puts me in another awkward situation. If I had a body, my eyes would have widened, my jaw would have hit the uh… 'floor' and I'm pretty sure I would be making the stupidest face of my life from his words.  
>But, my logic seems to kick in at the most unwanted time and brings me back to a depression. I sighed and narrowed my eyes, seemingly withdrawing further from the voice.<br>"It's not that simple…" I said.

_Your right. it's never that simple_

I knew it. There was just no way I would simply be brought back to life. Heck, I didn't even have a body to return to! It was turned into energy to revive Mata-nui.

_But it's not impossible._

What was he going on about now?

"Please, just tell me straight what you're saying? I may be dead, but even I have limits on patience." I said firmly. Ah, one of the many 'quirks' to my personality.

_Patience is a virtue, Matoro._

I refrained from a sarcastic remark. Whoever this was, he was obviously powerful if he could talk to the dead. "I'm listening…" I said tiredly

_As I was saying. You're right, it's not like I can snap my fingers… _he had fingers?

_And bring you back to life again. There's a test._

"You mean a catch." I said it more as a statement than a question. And granted, I knew I was right.

_If you wish to put it that way, yes, there's a catch._

"What is it?" I asked.

_You will be sent back down to Metru-nui. Your test takes place with the living. I have already constructed a body for you, and there's a task you must complete to be fully brought back._

I took in his words slowly like a cheap computer processing data. Part of me was hoping deeply he was telling the truth, while a larger part of my logic-filled mind was screaming this was a load of Muaka Dung.

But this could possibly be my last chance! If I couldn't live the rest of my life, I at least wanted to live long enough to say goodbye to everyone. And maybe help Nuju if I could.  
>And just by the sound of his voice, I knew whoever this guy was, his offer would never come again. I'd remain dead, and whatever happens to Nuju would be on my head.<br>Besides, what left did I have to lose? I was already dead, what could be worse?

"…please…I'll do it…just tell me what to do!" I said. I felt a sudden shift in the 'air' around me, and sensations slowly started to return to me. Starting out at first uncomfortably numb, then slowly it was getting warmer…

_You are sure of this?_

The air kept getting warmer and it felt like my 'body' was finally building in sensations and rebuilding itself. A familiar thumping sensation returned to where my chest was; I never thought I'd miss the feeling so much.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

_You will return to the living, but no one will recognize you, as you will be in a different body. You may not tell anyone who you are and why you are alive. Your goal is to find something; a secret._

'What…what do you mean?' I asked. I was starting to feel really weak…

_There is something Nuju has yet to tell you; something very deep, and very dear to both you and him. You forgot about it when Makuta wiped your memories of Metru-nui, and he's been afraid to tell you since. Your task; to find out what it is, and choose whether to accept it and forgive him, or deny it come back to where you are now._

Now I was confused, not by what I was supposed to do, but by what he said. Nuju had kept something from me? How could that be? I knew pretty much everything about metru-nui, what could he have kept from me? How could that be? I knew pretty much everything about metru-nui, what could he have kept from me? And forgive him? Was it something that would hurt me?

_You will understand in time. So…will you still do it?_

My last chance… this was my last chance.

"…Yes…"

The warmth seemed to light ablaze like a raging fire and I doubled over in pain. It felt like I was being burnt from the inside out!  
>Even through all of the pain, I could make out the being's voice speaking to me as I slowly lost consciousness.<p>

_You have until the next full moon to find his secret; one month from now. You will not be able to speak or be recognized, but you are to find a way to seek your goal. Good luck, hero…'  
><em>  
>Then it went black…<p> 


	3. New life

**Chapter 3**

**Co-written with Mazula**

* * *

><p>I can't move…<p>

It felt like I was paralyzed, but I could feel sensations all over my new body. And they were not pleasant. Cold, stinging, numb in some places, aches, and the unfamiliar weight of my own body composing my insides. I had been dead for so long, I had forgotten all of these feelings. And even as they came crashing into me, it was almost overwhelming!

"It's cold…it hurts…can't move…" I thought with a groan. I tried to move a limb, but I couldn't tell what was my leg, my arm… wait, what are these scratchy feelings all over my body? They felt like…

"Oh Mata-nui…" I thought. I had to open my eyes. It was the only way to confirm my suspicion. But I was so freaked out! Moments ago I was dead, talking to…someone! And now I was alive, probably in some unknown area, and I think I had … ugh, I can't say it!

"Just open your eyes…slowly…" I thought.

My eyes opened just barely a crack and I immediately shut them as the first blare of sunlight hit my newly opened orbs. Typical I wasn't used to bright light yet…  
>I cracked them a few times to adjusted my vision, slowly opening them wider. Still half closed, but my vision cleared, I managed to make out grass and the faint smell of moist earth. And judging by the angle, I was lying on my side. I could see I was…in a garden?<p>

'Where did all of this greenery come from?'"I thought. Ko-metru was not a green place. And those drasans and wild lilies was a billboard that screamed I was not in Ko-metru.  
>But where was I then? If I wasn't in Ko-metru and instead in a place so green, there was no way I was close to my Metru. That Jerk just dumped me in some random area!<p>

"Oh just wait until I get my hands on that…" I thought with a hiss…

Which came out way too realistic! I was hissing like a real Rahi!

"Open your eyes…and look at yourself." thought. I gulped and carefully opened my eyes fully. I felt…strange, Like I was wrapped in a fur coat. And my head felt itchy…

"Ugh…I can't move my head." I thought painfully. But it seems luck was on my side, as there was a small pond nearby; just a few feet off from where I was lying. I just had to ah… 'crawl" over to it, maybe splash my face a bit to wake up, and find my way to Ko-metru…and see what it was I am while I'm at it.


	4. The Turaga

**Chapter 4**

**Co-written with Mazula**

* * *

><p>So I had no choice but to wiggle over to the pond and using my back legs to weakly push myself forward. Finally, I made it and panted with my face in the grass, exhausted from only crawling a few feet!<p>

"Ugh…just look, wake up a bit, and move it!' I thought. Shakily, I raised myself up on my knees and looked into the water.

I blinked.

"Oh Mata-nui…

Oh…my…"

"Holy Mata-nui! What the HECK!"  
>Or at least that's what I thought I said. But all I heard was,<br>"Shriek, trill, craw!"

And then I jumped back and landed in what I guessed to be a potted plant that fell from its perch and crashed to the ground.

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

"What the-!" The green clad being tossed his work aside onto his desk, where he had been currently working, and rushed to the backyard where he heard something crash.

He threw the backdoor open and looked around franticly, his yellow-green eyes soon settling on the mess of a broken pot and a rather mangled plant sitting below a pedestal by the pond.

"Aw, not my new-…what the…?" He paused when he saw something cowering behind the lump of dirt and pottery pieces, shaking from what he guessed to be his staff tightly in defense, he slowly moved towards it and shoved the mess aside with his foot. He blinked and kneeled down…

* * *

><p>Oh my head…this was too much; I'm a…oh Mata-nui, I'm getting a headache from all of this.<br>'What next? The idiot dumps me off in some strange place, turns me into this…what next!' I thought.

But I suddenly became aware of a shadow cast over my weak form and I managed to barely turn my head enough to squint up at someone kneeling over me.

"Well hello there Pokawi-bird . Where did you sneak-come from?" he asked. Tree-speak…? Was I in Le-metru!  
>'Wait…I know him…'<br>He was…I knew him from before I died! His voice…  
>It was Turaga Matau!<br>…bird? Oh Mata-nui…  
>'I'm not imagining things…'<br>I was turned into a Pokawi!

"Aw, you don't look so good-well. Don't fret-worry…"

With a yelp, I was picked up into the turaga's arms. He grinned down at me and turned for his shelter.

"Now let's get you inside. You must be hungry-starved!" he said cheerfully. And I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to…

Matau had set me down in what I guessed to be his office on a lounge chair, a blanket draped over me and a plate of raw fish and water placed before me. And it wasn't after I had been set down, I had realized how hungry I was. Though at first unappealing, I was too hungry to care that I was eating raw fish at the moment. It also probably helped that I had a 'Bird's tongue' since it actually tasted great!  
>I practically inhaled the water and then dropped into a short nap…or more precisely a coma. I was exhausted…<p>

* * *

><p>Matau watched as I dropped off to sleep and smiled happily. It wasn't everyday you find a rare Pokawi in your garden. But he suddenly frowned and sighed wistfully.<p>

As nice as it was to get a rahi in his home, he knew he couldn't keep it. He was too busy with the chute repairs and reports to care for a rahi. With all of the new construction going on in his metru, he barely had time to care for himself!

"Darn it …" he huffed. Maybe he could give it away to someone.  
>Kongu? No, the toa already had enough on his hands; what with keeping his metru safe and assisting in repairs when he can. Lewa was in the same situation. And he did not trust the toa with a pet; not after going through ten Cave fish simply because he forgot to feed them.<p>

Maybe one of the other turaga?  
>Dume was out of the question; he was strictly a Burnak person; namely twin fire- burnaks that will maim any kind of person.<p>

Vakama was a Burnak person as well, and since he and Dume shared the same living district, the Bird would still be in the same situation if he chose Dume.

Whenua was allergic to birds, so he was a 'no'. Besides, he had a Ussal crab to look after.

Onewa? Heck no. Not after the Proto-drake incident!

That just left Nokama and Nuju.  
>Nokama already had a young Dikapi, so at least it wouldn't be lonely. So maybe Nokama was a good choice…<p>

Lonely…

A smirk slowly cracked Matau's masked face and he chuckled deviously. He had a much, much better idea…

Picking up his office communicater,he dialed Dume's number with a smirk and his eyes set on the sleeping bird across from him.

"Dume, I wanted to ask you if I could bring a little something over to our meeting today…" he started. Oh Nuju was going to probably kill him for this, but it would be so worth it.

* * *

><p>If you could use a word to describe Nuju currently, you'd immediately come up with one word; depressing.<p>

Although he wasn't necessarily doing anything depressing, it was just the look in his eyes and the aura he emitted. Many often proclaimed him to be in what some may call, 'eternal mourning' because it seemed like he was still, and forever will, mourn the loss of his assistant of a year ago.

Heck, it was more than just mourning; it almost seemed like he was in guilt.  
>But that was all going to change the moment Matau entered the room.<p>

"Hi all!" he sang as he all but struts into the room, head held high, a huge grin on his face, and a partially open box in his arms. The other turaga rolled their eyes at Matau; he always seemed to want to make a grand entrance…

"Must you always 'strut' in here every time we have a meeting?" Dume asked with a raised brow. "Yes! But this time I have good reason to proud-strut." The green turaga said as he set the box down on the large round table the turaga were situated at. "So you told me." Dume said with a knowing smirk and a glance to Nuju. The ice turaga paid no mid though; he hardly spoke at meetings or any other social gatherings anymore. He had no need anyways; Ko-metru was probably the mostly completed metru currently, so no issues were brought up from him since they were doing so well.  
>He only came because Dume asked him to.<p>

"Well then, before we get started, Matau…" The eldest fire turaga motioned to Matau and smirked.  
>"I believe you have something for Nuju?" he said. Matau's grin broadened as the other turaga turned their attention to him curiously; even Nuju graced them with his attention.<p>

"Well, thanks to my generous and rather charitable heart, I have decided to spare a small moment of my time to go out and-"

Matau…enough with the boasting. Just give it to him already." Dume said in a bored manner. Matau pouted but none the less did as told.

"Oh alright. Nuju, heart-believe it or not, I and the other turaga, as you probably know, have been concerned-worried for you since day one of Metru-nui's reconstruction. I'd say why, but we all know the heart-breaking reason…" a very brief moment of silence descended upon them all, and Nuju's eyes seemed to take on a glassy shine and a darker hue. But bringing his attention back, Matau cleared his throat and set the box up on the table's center.

"But, I have found-reached a solution to your lonely-problem! Nuju, say hello to your new friend!" he opened the box and presented its contents to the others.


	5. The Decision

**Chapter 5**

**Co written with Mazula**

* * *

><p>My eye lids twitched as light once again hit my closed lids. It took me a while to realize that I had fallen asleep, and an even longer moment to realize where I was, and more importantly, what I was.<br>I was turned into a bird.  
>Yes, you heard me, a Bird!<p>

And I was-…wait. I wasn't in Matau's home anymore. Judging by the shame and smallness, I think I was in a box with a blanket to sit on. And I was moving?

Not a surprise. Matau knows he can't keep a Rahi and manage his metru at once. I thought. I knew the Turaga was a Rahi lover, and granted, so was I, but he was smart enough to know his limits. Or so I think…Matau can be so unpredictable.

I listened in on talking. Something about a…charitable heart? What…?  
>"Matau, enough with the boasting. Just give it to him already." That voice…was that Dume!<br>'And if Dume's here, maybe Nuju…?' now I was getting excited. My small heart was pounding in my chest; I didn't even care that my recently discovered wings were twitching in excitement. I just wanted to sit up and fly out of the box right now!

"But, I have found-reached a solution to your lonely-problem! Nuju, say hello to your new friend!" I felt the box being lifted again and the top opened. Light filled the box and I had to shut my eyes for a moment so they could adjust. But when I opened them again, my heart nearly leaped into my throat.

Nuju…

They stared. And frankly, that was all they could do. But Nuju didn't just stare, he practically gaped. There in the box, was a stubby, Blue and white bird. Young in age, maybe around adolescents or a very young adult.

He was a very handsome Pokawi, if a bit underweight and thin. Or so this is all what the other Turaga were thinking. Nuju, however, seemed completely appalled.  
>"Nuju! I found you!" The Bird leaped out of the box with an excited trill, sprinting for Nuju.<p>

* * *

><p>I leaped from the box and sprinted for him, not even caring about the strange sounds that escaped me as I dashed across the table towards him.<br>I felt like I could fly! It's only been a year, but I felt like I was separated from my turaga for centuries! It was so odd; I felt like a child meeting his father for the first time.

Before I could jump into his arms, I skid to a stop as he stood up and quickly backed away from the table as if I had bitten him. My excitement cooled harshly as I stared up at him; he stared back as if he didn't know me. His eyes wide and his brows knitted together in a frown.  
>'Nuju…? I-it's me! Matoro!' But all that came out was, "Screech, scree, cree"<p>

"Now look what you did Nuju. You hurt his feelings." Matau said with a pout. Nuju slowly shook his head before slowly averting his gaze to Matau. "Why…exactly?" He asked. My eyes widen and I gape at him. Since when did Nuju start talking again!

"Because Nuju, we're worried for you." Vakama said. I screeched when I felt myself being picked up and held in the fire Turaga's arms. I won't lie, I do not like being manhandled due to my smaller size. I was always small and disliked any kind of rough physical contact; never as a Matoran, and not even as a bird.

He stroked the feathers on my chest, and, oddly enough, I liked it.

"Worried…?" Nuju asked. Though it sounded more like a bland statement rather than a question. I was still surprised he was actually talking. I only ever heard my Turaga speak a few times, but even then, it was short lived and rarely used.

"Yes Nuju. You may try to hide it, but we all can plainly see you're still hurting. You try to be strong in front of us and build a wall around yourself; but it's starting to crack and loose its strength, even though you may deny it." Nokama said. Nuju glared at them all and grit his teeth.

"And how exactly is this…thing supposed to help me?" he snapped. Thing!

"Nuju…it's me…" I felt like running off to hide out somewhere; anywhere. Although I couldn't exactly blame him; of course he wouldn't recognize me in this form. I probably looked nothing like I used to, aside from color.

"It wasn't our idea. It was…a last minute thing. Matau just found him in his garden and brought him here since he couldn't keep him." Vakama said.

"Then why don't one of you keep it!"  
>"Neither Dume or I can keep it. Dume has Burnaks and we live in the same estate; the poor thing wouldn't last ten minutes!" Vakama said. Dume had Burnaks?<p>

"What about Nokama!" Nuju snapped.  
>"I already have a Dikapi, and she doesn't get along well with others." She said calmly. Geez, what's with all these Rahi?<p>

"Whenua?"

"I'm allergic. And I have a Ussal to look after, so no thank you." The earth turaga said smugly. It's like they planned the whole thing just to dump me on him. If I could, I would have smirked as the others were narrowed down.

"Onewa?"

"Are you kidding us? After the whole Proto drake incident, I wouldn't trust him with a fish. And since I bring up that subject, none of the toa can take it either." Dume said as he crossed his arms. Nuju looked like he was going to blow an artery. If I were in any other situation, I would have been kind of concerned for him.

"…no. No, I'm not taking it. I don't have the time nor the patience to care for a filthy stray Bird!" he snapped. Hold up, filthy? I'm not filthy! Sure, I have a bit of dirt here and there, but that was from a potted plant for crying out loud!

"Hissssssssss …" I can't believe I actually hissed at him!  
>"Yeah, back at you buddy." Nuju<p>

"Aw well look at that! You two have so much in common; you're both a couple of grouches for one thing." Onewa teased. I was again shocked when Nuju gave him a rather rude hand gesture and muttered something quite colorful; something about a Proto Drake, a fish, and glue.

* * *

><p>"Forget it. I'm not taking it." Just as he turned to leave, Vakama rushed up to Nuju and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the far end of the room to speak privately. Though with me understanding every word they're saying, it wasn't exactly as private as they thought.<p>

"Listen Nuju, I know this seems stupid and meaningless to you. But the others and I are worried for you. Ever since that day you've completely changed." He started. I looked up at Nuju from his arms and took note of not the scowl on his face, but the sadness in his icy eyes. He looked away from Vakama and crossed his arms.

"Why? You think I'm going to slit my wrists and having a Pokapi is going to change it?" he snapped. Vakama narrowed his orange-yellow eyes, his voice taking on a firmer tone.

"Nuju, sometimes people take consideration into others. And granted, yes, we think stupid things even though we know it won't happen; it's called being a friend. And believe it or not, some of the other Matoran are getting scared for you. It's stupid, yes, but not unheard of. Sure it's just abird, but it can probably help." Nuju scoffed and his frown tightened, his eyes narrowing.

"What difference could this thing possibly make? No one can replace him…" I watched, saddened, as his angered expression took on a sadder emotion. His eyes now glassy, it was hard to tell whether he was truly mad or feeling empty.

"Nuju…how many times have you dreamt of watching him die in front of you?"

My turaga's eyes widen and his grip around himself tightens. He bit his lower lip and scowled at Vakama.

"How dare you-"

"Tell me." Vakama said firmly. I couldn't believe it, but Nuju actually answered him, though after a long silence.  
>"…still to this day…" he said.<p>

I felt my heart break under just that alone.  
>'Did…did I really mean that much to you…?" I thought. My chest hurt and I found it a bit harder to breathe; I wanted to just turn into my normal self and tell him I was still here!<p>

"Nuju listen. I know you're still hurting. And granted, we all are…especially after you told us his 'true' connection to you…"

Nuju's eyes widen and their cloudiness vanishes, replaced with a clearer shine; a sure sign of watery eyes. Meaning he was near tears. But what did that mean? 'True' connection? To Nuju? What did that mean?  
>'Was this what I was supposed to find out? The voice told me something about a secret…'<p>

"_There is something Nuju has yet to tell you; something very deep, and very dear to both you and him. You forgot about it when Makuta wiped your memories of Metru-nui, and he's been afraid to tell you since. Your task; to find out what it is, and choose whether to accept it and forgive him, or deny it and come back to where you are now."_

Those were his exact words. If this something was a secret, and Vakama and the other Turaga were told what it was after I died, it must have been crucial.

And I had to find out what 'it' was.  
>"Don't…don't you dare try to bring that up…" he rasped. Vakama sighed and adjusted his hold on me.<p>

"Nuju, if not for us, do it for Matoro." He said. Nuju gave him quite the death glare, but Vakama ignored it and held me up to him.

I'm not saying this to convince you; I'm only saying it because I care…and Matoro wouldn't have wanted you to suffer like this." He said. And he couldn't be more right about that last part. I let out a small, warbling sound, and brushed my feathers across Nuju's arm. His gaze noticeably softened. He heaved a shaky sigh and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Besides, he seems to like you." Vakama added with a small smile. Me and Nuju seemed to have a staring contest for a long while. The silence would have been eerie, but to me, it was nerve wracking. If I didn't get to Nuju, I can't find out what he's hiding from me; and if I can't find out, I won't be able to see him again.  
>And I couldn't stand that thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, the silence was broken by Nuju's deep, shaky sigh. He rubbed his forehead and placed his free hand on his hips.<p>

"I'm going soft, aren't I? Fine…"

He held out his arm and I eagerly walked onto it.

"Alright, fine, I'll take the beast. But Matau, you owe me. Big time. And I'm not talking about that little 'loan' of yours kind of owe either."

"Eh, it was worth it." Matau said. Nuju rolled his eyes and averted his gaze to Dume.  
>"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home…that is, unless you have a hamster for me?" he asked with a sarcastic grin. If I could, I would have outright laughed at that statement.<p>

No, no, not this time. Plus, I'm sure you'd want to get you new pet settled in. Don't forget to get food; we don't want a repeat incident on your account." Dume said.

Though a bit aggravated, I was happy that I was able to find Nuju so fast. Now all I had to do was find out what he's been hiding from me this whole time.  
>Maybe my luck was turning around.<p> 


	6. Home

**Chapter 6**

**Co-written with Mazula.**

* * *

><p>I sat on Nuju's arm for the rest of the meeting. It was mostly about ongoing repairs in the Metru's. I paid very little attention to the talk. The feeling of being next to my Turaga again was almost to much. But something nagged at the back of my mind. "What are you hiding from me, Nuju? What was so bad that you kept it from me?"<p>

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, Nuju was walking down the coliseum hallways, towards a chute system. The station that we reached was busy, but Nuju was allowed to go to the front. Many of the Matoran were Ko- Matoran that I knew, but what surprised me most was the sleek, blue figure standing in the next line. She notice, and walked over. "Hello, Turaga." She said gently. "Hahli" he replied, his voice sounding tired. I knew it was her. She was the same as the last time I saw her. Her wings were folded across her back and her weapon was in a holster at her side.<p>

I was so happy to see her, I could have danced. "Nice bird." She said. "Nuju didn't reply. "Where did you get it?" she asked. "Turaga matau decided that I was lonely, and wanted to give me a pet to cheer me up." Hahli looked surprised. "Well, I hope it helps. It's been…almost a year now…" her eyes grew bright with tears. "I… I have to go." She said, and walked away. Nuju just stared at his feet.

* * *

><p>The flight through the usable chute was fast. When we reached Ko- Metru, Nuju walked to his small shelter in the square, me on his shoulder. "Well, welcome home." Nuju said bitterly. He set me on his table and walked to a small desk in the center of the room. He sat for a long time, giving me time to think. "What are you hiding, Nuju?" I asked myself over and over. Finally, I jumped off the table and walked over to where Nuju was sitting. He looked down to where I was, scowled, then picked me up and placed me on his desk. He put one hand on his forehead, and the other on the desk. I extended one wing and brushed his hand. "Your not that bad, are you." Nuju said, stroking the feathers on my head.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door, and Nuju let me on his arm, before going to answer it. It was Ehrye, one of the messengers. He was holding a messenger pouch. "Hello Turaga." He said. "That's a nice bird."<p>

I was pretty happy to see one of my friends, but Nuju just scowled at him. "Yes Ehrye?" Ehrye pulled a small letter out of his bag and handed it to Nuju. Nuju closed the door, without even saying goodbye. Setting me on the table, he ripped open the letter. With every line, the pain in his eyes grew heavier. Finaly, he set the letter on the table and walked to his room, closed it and locked the door. I walked to the letter and started to read.

**We come together this year, to celebrate the life, and mourn the loss of Matoro, the Greatest hero that ever was.**

I couldn't read further. The date was the day my time ran out.

* * *

><p>Jaller walked along the pathway in Po-Metru. Hewkii was in a long conversation with Pohatu about carving designs when Jaller walked into the tent. "Hello, Hewkii." He said, halfheartedly. "Jaller." He replied. Pohatu walked out, leaving the teammates to talk. "It's been, almost a year now." Jaller said. Hewkii patted him on the shoulders. "I know. I miss him too." They sat on a bench, mourning, for the rest of the day…<p> 


	7. Vakama's discovery

**Chapter 7**

**Co-written with Mazula. POV swith to Nuju.**

* * *

><p><strong>25 days left…<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't sleep well anymore. Even when I could, it was of him…<p>

I was floating in darkness. A foggy shape floated near me, and I gasped. "M-Matoro?" he said nothing, but as I watched, he shimmered and changed into… a small Blue- and white Bird… it couldn't be… I said to myself. I woke up and sat up with shock.

The bird, sleeping on his pirch, woke up with a loud screech. I pulled myself off my cot and walked over to the bird. It stared at me with those, too- intelligent eyes. I stroked its head and Muttered: "what could that dream mean?" I walked to the door, pausing long enough to let the Pokawi hop on my shoulder. "Come, Bird." I said to it as i opened the door. "Were going to visit Vakama."

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Vakama was just getting up and helping himself to a cup of Protodermis, when a knock came from the door. "Come in." he said tiredly. He was surprised to see Nuju, with the bird on his arm, come through the door. "Nuju? Are you alright?" he asked. "No." he said as he placed the bird carefully on Vakama's Table. "Ive just had a… dream or something." Vakama downed the last of the drink. "Yes?" he watched the bird settle down on the table and close its eyes. Vakama listened carefully to Nuju explane the dream, not allowing the shock to show. When he was finished, Vakama stood. "Nuju, I need time to think. Can you go get me that tablet that's in my room down the hall. Nuju, slightly confused, walked out. Vakama stared at the bird. Pulling out a paper and a neth, he started writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Matoro's POV.<strong>

I watched a Turaga Vakama began writing on a piece of paper. It was very quick. Then he pushed the paper towards me. I could still read Matoran script:

**I know that's you Matoro, but how are you Back? **

I stood and shook out my feathers. I thought for a moment. The spirit hadn't said anything about me not saying anything if someone figured it out. I wrote a quick reply, with my clumsy bird feet:

**No one can know, Turaga. ESPECIALY Nuju! **

The look of excitement and joy on his face made it worth it. He wrote another quick note:

**Matoro, I don't know how your back, but I don't understand HOW?**

I shook my head it him and sat back down… on top of the paper. Nuju walked in at that moment. "I found no scroll." He said. "What did my dream mean?" Vakama stood. "it meant…" my breath caught in my throat. "That your hurt about Matoro and the bird is helping you." I was relieved beyond belief. Nuju looked disappointed. "Oh…I thought... never mind." He picked me up and carried me out the door. Vakama stood alone for a long while, overwhelmed. Matoro was alive!

* * *

><p>Nuju shut the door to his shelter and placed me on my pirch. Nuju looked at me for a long time. " you know, I don't have a name for you.: he said. "How about… Matoro?" he asked. "Yes!Yes!yes!" I shouted, except it came out: "Ca! caw, Ca!" Nuju, for the first time smiled. Then it faltered. "Oh Matoro. I wish you were here. I never got to tell you why… well, I can't now." Then he walked away. I was about ready to scream! It was so close! But what could he have to hide from me?<p> 


	8. Love and loss

**Chapter 8**

**Co-written with Mazula**

* * *

><p><strong>21 days to go…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matoro's POV<strong>

I was starting to get worried. My own memorial was only three weeks away, and I was no closer to finding out what had happened. I stood, preening my wings and thinking hard. If I don't find out what happened, then I only have a few weeks left. Nuju emerged from his small office and walked up to me. He was warming up to me fast and I liked that. At least he wans't as lonely anymore, but he was looking sadder and more tired, the closer my memorial day came. It was making me crazy. I leaned my head in to nip his mask. He smiled at me, then walked towards a small chair with a telescope next to it. He sat down and looked into the device. I sat and watched him, my mind working at full speed…

* * *

><p>Jaller came home to the house he shared with Hahli. She was sitting at her work desk with a scowl on her face. "Are you ok?" he asked her. She looked at him. Her eyes were wet. Jaller walked to her, sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and began crying. Jaller wiped a tear from his own eyes as he cradled his friend. "I… I miss him… and I never got to tell him… how much I cared." She sobbed. "I know." Jaller said. "I miss him too."<p>

* * *

><p>The night was dark. Snow drifted from the sky as Ko-Metru slept. Except for a bird, standing at Nuju's desk.<p>

I looked over the small book, where Nuju kept his journal. "I can't" I told myself. "I can't just read his journal." But what if it held the answer? I slid a claw under the cover and lifted. The first entry was written in the familiar writing of my Turaga…

* * *

><p><em>The first settlements on the new island are going well. Matau quite likes the forest and Vakama is doing his best to figure out how to make a fortress in the middle of a volcano. Good luck… I've been doing my best to make shelters out of ice.i need to go. A lot to do.<em>

_-Nuju_

* * *

><p>I kept reading through the night. Nothing but stories of daily life. I couldn't figure it out. What was this terrible secret that Nuju had kept from me for so long?<p> 


	9. Taken

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Co-written with Mazula<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>19 Days to go…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matoro's POV<strong>

The weekly Turaga Meeting was the same as normal. The Rahaga made one of their rare visits, to tell Dume that the repopulation of the Rahi were going well, and that they had a problem that involved several Fader bulls, a transport chute and a couple of terrified Matoran. It was rather funny, but my mind was to preoccupied with my mission to pay much attention to reports. I barely notice when we left, me sitting on Nuju's shoulder. All I could think of what this secret was. _What, What, What?_

I was still asking myself this question when I settled myself on my perch for the night. It was maddening! _C'mon Matoro! THINK! What is so bad that Nuju couldn't tell you?_

I was so frustrated, that I didn't hear the door click open…

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Nuju shot up in his cot. He was sure he had heard voices in his house. He stood, walked to the door, and peeked out. A pair of Matoran were looking around his house. One was brandishing a sleek silver blade and was wearing a black _Komau. _The other was filling a bag with valuables, not that there were many, and was wearing a red _Hau._

"Hey, hurry up." One whispered.

"I'm hurrying!" the other whispered harshly. Nuju grabbed his staff from it's side by his bed and prepared to jump out. The voices were a bit louder. "Take the bird.' One whispered. There was a squawk and a scuffle. Nuju kicked the door open. "NO!" he shouted. "Time to go!" the one with the bag said and ran out the door, the other right behind him. Nuju ran out the door, and froze. The icy world of Ko-Metru hid the thieves in the night. Nuju collapsed onto his knees, icy tears rolling down his Mask…

* * *

><p><strong>18 days to go…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matoro's POV<strong>

Ok, so I was in a bag. That I knew.

I was stolen from Nuju's house. I knew that too. That was the extent of my knowledge. The bag was small and my wings were bent at awkward angles in order to fit. It was several hours before they let me out. They shoved me roughly into a small cage, with some dirty water and a shriveled, brown fish. The pair of thieves looked at me. "He'll catch a nice profit as a pet." One said. Then, laughing, they walked away. I sat in my cage, alone, worried about my mission, and above all: scared.


	10. Gift

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Co-written with Mazula<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>17 days to go…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matoro's POV:<strong>

My stomach heaved as I lay on my side in the cage. The fish my captors had given me had made me so sick, I couldn't stand up. I felt about ready to die… no, not that far. I won't give up that easily.

_Very wise, Matoro_

"You again?"

_You're in quite the predicament._

"Your telling me", I grumbled as my stomach heaved again.

_Would you like some help?_

"I'd appreciate it, but you've "Helped" enough.

_Indeed, but there's not much you can do about this particular situation_

I sighed, and then heaved. The fish finally came back. Yuck.

_Matoro, I'm going to give you… an… ability to help you out of this situation. _

"What's that" I grumbled, trying not to smell the putrid mess next to me.

_From now on, you'll be able to temporarily take the form you had before your death. _

I was shocked beyond belief. "Your joking, right?"

_No joke Matoro. But, as you said before, there is a "Catch."_

Of course there is.

_This power will only work under two conditions. One, Your in true danger, and, two, no one you know is present._

"Ok, fair enough." I felt myself getting warmer. I suddenly felt better.

_Farewell Matoro. Remember, you only have a few weeks left…_

* * *

><p>Hewkii and Nuparu walked towards one of the ports of the city. They had received a report that an illegal smugglers were holding several endangered species of Rahi, and were about to leave. They looked around the docks and saw several ships. Most were full of supplies. One was carrying crates, closed with chain. Nuparu nudged Hewkii and pointed to the ship. Hewkii nodded, but before they got more then a few steps…<p>

* * *

><p>The smugglers had only just re-entered the shelter where the birds were, when Matoro's Cage exploded. There was a brilliant flash of light, and a golden spectre was suddenly standing next to the destroyed cage. Before either smuggler could react, Matoro shot a cordak missile at them. They dodged the missile, and then there was a wall missing from the shelter.<p>

* * *

><p>Hewkii pushed Nuparu to the ground as the wall exploded, only a couple of feet from them. Hewkii let out a shout as a large piece of stone landed on his back, pinning him. Nuparu crawled out from under him and began pushing at the stone. "Stop them!" Hewkii shouted, pointing with his free hand. A pair of Matoran were running out of the building. Just as Nuparu looked into the building, another flash of light momentarily blinded him.<p>

* * *

><p>The pair of Matoran ran down a side ally in Ga-Metru. Then they leaned against a wall, panting. "Think…think, we lost them?" one gasped. "I think so." The other said. "lets wait a bit, then go back to the ship. Hopefully, we can take what we got on board before that crazy glowing toa showed up." They waited a few more minutes, before the red Matoran spoke up again. "Ok, lets go." They had barely taken two steps before a blue flash ran past then, electrocuting them both, knocking them to the ground. "Going somewhere?" Hahli asked. The picked up the stunned Matoran by their necks and began dragging them towards the docks. Hahli's mind wasn't on the subject of Matoran smugglers. She was thinking about what they had said about a golden toa, and was thoroughly confused by it.<p> 


	11. Decisions

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Co-written with Mazula<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>15 days to go...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No POV.<strong>

Matoro sat on his perch, perfectly content. Well, not entirely. He was worried. His time was running out, and if he could figure out what Nuju had hid from him, or he was dead again. But Nuju, although happy that he had his pet back, he was slowly sinking into a BIG depression. He was spending more time in his study. Meanwhile, Matoro spent most of his time looking at Nuju's old journal. He was still holding out the hope that it held the truth for him.

* * *

><p>Jaller walked into shelter he shared with Hahli. He put his report tablets down on the table and called out her name. "Hahli?" he found her sitting on her bed, holding an old scrap of paper. He was surprised and slightly dismayed to see tears in her eyes. "You ok?" he asked her. She shook her head. Then, she dropped the paper and covered her eyes with her hands. On the paper was picture of Matoro, as a Matoran.<p>

Jaller sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. He could feel her shake with silent sobs. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and started sobbing into his chest. Carefully, he pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her. "Hahli…" he started. She looked up at him, still shaking. "I know were struggling with Matoro, but I think it's about time that we moved on. He was a brother to me as much as he was to you. Now it's time we tried to find happiness… together."

* * *

><p>"We have an… interesting piece of news to announce today." Dume began. The Meeting had started with the usual reports of progress in metru repairs. The meeting was almost over, but Dume had some interesting news to share. Nokama was smiling; she already knew what he was going to say. Dume smiled. "Jaller and Hahli are going to get married…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Matoro's POV.<strong>

"Ok, I'm pretty sure I was hearing things. But it brought cheer to my day faster then a cordak bullet. Jaller and Hahli! Finally! I couldn't Blame Matau for saying: "Well, it's about fast-time!" and everyone laughed, along with my bird screeches.

* * *

><p>"Is it almost done?" Hewkii asked. "Yes sir." Piatra replied. Hewkii looked at the statue. It was a life-sized statue of Matoro, to be placed in the entrance to the great temple. Hewkii sadly looked down, a single tear falling to the ground…<p> 


	12. Friends

**Chapter 12**

**Co-written with Mazula**

* * *

><p><strong>12 day to go…<strong>

* * *

><p>Nuju hadn't come out of his office for hours and Matoro was going crazy. Finaly, he decided to stretch his wings. Slipping through a window flap, he flew through the frigid air, heading north, towards Ga-Koro. There was something he needed to visit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Matoro's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I glided on a thermal over the Great temple. It was still rather mysterious, but it was said I held answers, so it might help me. I landed in a window and looked into the main hall. A dome on a raised platform was still in the centre, and carvings in the walls were all around, but there was already someone there.<p>

Kongu, of all people, was standing near the raised dome. I silently glided down to a stone statue nearby. He didn't notice. "What are you doing here?" I asked myself. With a sudden jerk, he turned and started out the entrance. I let out a small trill. He froze and looked at me. "Oh." he said, walking to me. "Hello, Bird-rahi. Your Nuju's are not-you?" I trilled again. He picked me up, and a clamped onto his arm. He started walking out of the temple, me riding on his arm. Then, he literally ran into Jaller, who was walking _into _the temple.

Jaller landed on his back, letting out a loud; "Ohf!" as the wind was knocked out of him. Kongu landed with a thud on his backside. I somehow managed to cling to his arm the whole time. "Owww!" Kongu said. Jaller helped him to his feet. "Hey, isn't that Turaga Nuju's Bird?" he asked Kongu, as said toa dusted himself off. "Yes. I found-discovered him while leaving the temple." Kongu replied. "I wonder how he got here." Jaller said. Before they could inquire further, I launched myself off Kongu and back into the sky, heading towards the schools. That's when I noticed thesmoke. Several of the building below me were on fire…

**No POV.**

* * *

><p>"Have you finished the mission?" asked the dark figure. He was standing, staff in hand, with the red Matoran smuggler in front of him, bowing so low, his Mask was touching the stone floors. "Yes sir." he said. The figure smiled. "Good. Soon, we will strike a blow to Metru Nui. Soon, I will be in control of the greatest source of power in this wretched universe. And that… golden toa you spoke of. He is very dangerous. I will send a squad of Dark hunters into the city to look for it and… take care of him." he grinned again. "Soon I will take my revenge on those who once hated the dark hunters." his horrible laugh brought shudders of terror to all who heard it…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm starting a contest. I need ideas for what to happen next. and, I'm open to theories to what the "Big secret" is. If you enter them, <em>sent then by PM! NOT REVIEW! G<em>ood luck to all. The best theory will get it in the story. I'll figure out how to fit it in. Have fun!**


	13. The secret

_The day a door is closed, the echoes fill your soul._

_They won't say which way to go, just trust your heart._

_To find what you're here for, open another door. But I'm not sure anymore_

_It's just so hard…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Co-written with Mazula.**

* * *

><p><strong>11 days to go…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matoro's POV:<strong>

Ok, I was sure of only two things. One, A quarter of a metru was set on fire yesterday, and Two, I'm still no closer to finding out what Nuju was hiding. Both were causes for worry. Especially sense Hahli's house, among dozens of schools had been burned to the ground. No one had died, but several Ga- Matoran were being treated for burns.

I stretched my wings, dropping dew on the street below. My feet, grey from the burned perch I had used to sleep, complained as I extended them. "Time to go home." I told myself. Then, I spread my wings and flew back south…

* * *

><p>I landed on the sill of Nuju's Bedroom window. He was sitting on his bed, one hand over his eyes. There was the sound of a sob. I wasn't very surprised to see that he was crying. I slid to the side, so he wouldn't spot me and peeked inside. He was holding a small stone carving. It was a picture of…me as a Matoran. He stood, wiping icy tears from his eyes. He walked out of the room, stopping to grab his staff on the way out the door. I flew into the shelter and landed on Nuju's bed. As I sat there, I was filled with sorrow and hopelessness. Then I noticed something. Nuju's journal was lying on his nightstand. There was a bookmark in it. <em>"Mata nui, let this be it." <em>I asked the great spirit as I opened the book to the marked page, and read the last entry:

_Matoro,_

_I'm sorry that I never had a chance to tell you this before, your sacrifice, but if I had told you… I don't think you could ever forgive me. Just, let this be a prayer so that you understand and hopefully forgive me when I join you up there._

_When we were both Matoran, A dark hunter gave me a job. She said that if I carried it out, I would be spared of a destiny that would destroy me. I was young and scared, so I did the job. But when it was completed, she told me that it was my destiny to die. She said that, in the future, it could be either me or someone close to me that would have to die. I was a coward and selfishly chose my life over yours. I placed a burden that was meant for me on your shoulders. I was the one meant to die for Mata nui. It's my fault that you're gone. Now it's a price that I wish I had taken instead._

_I'm sorry, my dear friend._

_Nuju"_

I stood frozen for a long time, struck with Horror, and sadness. Burning tears welled in my eyes. my wings seemed sluggish as I jumped back out the window. _"NO!" _I screamed at myself. _"No! It can't be! NO!"_...

* * *

><p>Eliminator looked around the destroyed part of the Metru. He knew that the golden toa was here somewhere… and he was going to be eliminated. The dark hunter grinned at the prospect as he continued his search…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Matoro's POV:<strong>

I don't know how long I flew for, but soon I was so exhausted, that my drive to just keep flying was overpowered by a need for rest. I took a long drink by a pool of water, then flew up to the lowest branch and settled down. But my mind was writhing in Agony. It couldn't be true! It couldn't be!

_Well done, Matoro…_

"You again?" I asked.

_You've discovered the secret. That's the first part._

He was joking, right? "First part?"

_Yes. The second is both easier and harder then the first._

"Ok, what is it, because I'm about ready to explode."

_It's simple. To regain Your true life, you must first forgive Nuju."_

"Oh, is that all? Well that should be a breeze."

_Good luck Matoro. And remember, there is more then one answer to every question…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sorry I've been gone so long, but I've been SUPER busy and I've had another story that I needed to finish. Thanks to: Mazula, LokaCola, and TeridaxII.<strong>

**The contest is closed. I knew it was a bust anyway. Oh well. If you have any ideas for the story, it's not to late to let me know! Matoro still has ten days! **

**The Quote is from High school Musical 3. **


	14. Alive again

_You called and you shouted_  
><em>broke through my deafness<em>  
><em>now I'm breathing in<em>  
><em>and breathing out<em>  
><em>I'm alive again!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Co-written with Mazula.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 days to go…<strong>

* * *

><p>Deep in the tangled vines of Le-Metru, A rare white Pokawi sat on a branch. Matoro had been sitting there for almost 6 days. He hadn't felt the cold of the night, the heat of the sun, or the pain of hunger. He only felt… cold. He just couldn't believe it. "<em>But… what would have happened if… I hadn't done it? If Nuju had taken this destiny." <em>He didn't have much longer to think on it. He was suddenly grabbed around the neck and pulled roughly of the branch. A Purple mask came into view. Eliminator looked down at the bird. "Found you, Golden toa."

* * *

><p>Mimic Kneeled before the shadowed one. "Your mission in Ga-Metru was successful?" the Shadowed one hissed. "Yes." Mimic replied. "good." Provide a full report, and then log in some time for rest before training." Mimic nodded. "Yes sir." The shadowed one sat forward. "You may go." Mimic rose and began to walk out of the room. Before he reached the door, he turned. "Sir… about my friend… have you…?" The Shadowed one narrowed his eyes, as Darkness shifted slightly on the wall. "The team I sent out to find her hasn't found anything yet." "But sir…" Mimic started. "I SAID YOU MAY GO!" the Shadowed one roared. Mimic left the room in a hurry.<p>

The Shadowed one looked at Darkness, who looked back. "If he ever found out that his friend has been in my dungeon all this time… It's about time we make sure she's never found. Isn't that right, my shadow?" Darkness stared back, as mysterious and unblinking as ever. A messanger came into the room. "Sir, Eliminator has returned, successful." The shadowed one sat forward again. "Indeed?" "Yes sir. He says the toa has taken the form of a Pokawi of all things." The Shadowed one chuckled. "Those toa are fools. Is that all?" The messenger walked forward, holding something. "Airwatcher 'caught' this for you. Seemed to think it was an enemy." The Shadowed one looked at the thing. It was a large rock, wrapped in an energy net. The shadowed one growled. "That sentry makes Krekka look like he was a genius…"

* * *

><p>Mimic sat on his cot in the barracks. "Oh Tirea. Where are you?" then, placing his face in his hands, he began to cry…<p>

* * *

><p>Matoro's cage was taken down to the dungeons, and hung in a cell. "This should keep you here until the Shadowed one id ready to see you." Growled Spinner, his venomous breath causing the air to turn green. Then, he turned and left, locking the cell behind him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Matoro's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok, so I was in the Dark hunter fortress on Odina. And I was locked in a cage… inside a cell… inside a dungeon… inside a fortress, surrounded by guards. I didn't like those odds.<p>

And then, a weak voice came through the shadows. "A Bird? Mask of shape shifting, huh?" the speaker was a slender female. She had the look of someone who had been on the dark for a long time. If her armor hadn't been pale from lack of sunlight, she would have been a brilliant purple. She put her face up close to my small cage and looked in. if you wish to change to your normal form, I'm sure I can open the cage." I nodded. She slid a slender finger between the bars, and broke the lock. I flew onto the floor. "_The spirit said I could only change back if I was in true danger. I'm in the dark hunter's fortress. How much more danger could I be in?" _there was a flash of light, and I was suddenly standing, in full golden form in front of the prisoner. She stared at me in awe. "W-w-who are you?" she asked. "My name is Matoro." She gaped. " _The _Matoro? The Matoro that died to save our entire universe?" I nodded. "B-but how are you… alive?" I gave her a weak smile. 'I'm not. Not in a normal way, that is."

I glared, remembering who's fault that was. I started to tell her how I came to be in this position and what I had found out about my past. "Matoro," she started. "If he had taken your destiny, the world might have changed in more ways than just who died." I was flabbergasted. "But, uh…what's your name?" she rolled her eyes. "Tirea" she said. "Right. If it hadn't been for him, then I wouldn't have died! I wouldn't be here now." She stared at me. "Did you ever think that Nuju chose you over him, was because the great spirit had influenced him to do so? Your braver then he is. He might have hesitated. Maybe the great spirit chose you, because he knew that you would never give up hope." I stared at her for a long time. Then my mind clicked. _"oh, Nuju. Nuju! I'm so sorry I ever blamed you! I never wanted you to live in guilt! Please, I forgive you! I forgive you!" _and at the exact moment that the words had formed in my head, the golden glow suddenly intensified. Then I was in pain. excruciating pain. I felt every cell in my body turning to ash at that moment. In seconds it was all over. Tirea looked at me in shock. my eyes were blurry. I staggered to my feet, but every part of me was still stinging, and every move made me wince. then i realized what i was moving! on my wrist was the pair of cutters I'd had before...

"Matoro!" Tirea shouted as i finally got to my feet. She came rushing foreward and helped me strand steadily. "Matoro... Your alive. Alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, my finest chapter. Well, Matoro is back, but the danger isn't over yet. Will he be able to stop the hunters from turning Metru nui into the largest Hunter base in existence and will Tirea and Mimic find each other again? Thanks to Lokacola and TeridaxII.<strong>


	15. Tale of the dark hunter

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Co-written with Mazula. (Who sadly seems to have forgotten about this.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matoro's POV:<strong>

Tirea kept staring at me as I stretched my stiff limbs. We stood for a while, just looking at each other, listening to the movements of the hunters above.

* * *

><p><em>Hello again Matoro. <em>

Oh, No. You again?

_Indeed, yes. _

I internally sighed. What is it this time?

_There's no way out of this situation._

Is that it? Well thanks a lot.

_I'm going to give you something that will help you out of this situation. A mask of telepathy. _

How'll that help me?

_Ask your companion. She has a secret about one of the Dark hunters. It can help._

WHAT! Trust a dark hunter for help? That's like trusting Onewa with a Proto drake!

_Interesting perception. But you mustn't judge a person by the company that he keeps._

What? What are you talking about?

_Goodbye Matoro._

* * *

><p>I groaned and glared at the wall. "Are you OK?" Tirea was looking worriedly at me. "What was wrong with me?" I asked her. "Nothing, you just sort of… spaced our for a minute." She replied. "I'm fine." I put a hand on my face… and discovered for the first time that I didn't have a mask on. under normal circumstances, I would've been embarrassed for having a girl see me without a mask on, but as I was in a dungeon, with very little chance of escape, I couldn't care less. I started to stand, but my foot touched something. It was a grey mask, but it wasn't one I knew of.<p>

"Tirea?" I started. She looked at me. I leaned down to pick up the mask. "How did you end up down here?" she looked down, a look of pain on her face. "A long time ago, me and a friend of mine lived on an island, way down south. It… sank… and took most of my kind with it. My friend and me only survived because we were out hunting for lantern fish. We floated for a while, and then came to a forest island. We stayed for a while, surviving as best we could.

Then, one day, we watched a sword fighter practice his technique. When he had gone, my friend took the sword he had brought with him and tried to copy his skill. Amazingly, he found that he could do it perfectly. He described it as… just knowing how to move his body to match the sword fighter. Soon after, I was attacked and taken here. He… he's probably still out there, looking for me. I just wish that I could tell him where to find me…" then she started to cry. I sat next to her, and put my arm around her shoulders. then I slipped my mask over her face.

The flash of power was amazing. it was like I hadn't had a drink in a long time. It made me feel instantly feel… whole again. The telepathy power branched out all over the base. It penetrated the mind of dark hunters in the base, without revealing me to them. But… there were too few minds. Most of the hunters were gone. I listened carefully to most of them. then, out on the training course, I heard a single mind. It was one of the most depressed minds in the base, but it was analyzing another hunter. Then I could sense the body movements he was using. It matched the images he was seeing. I grinned. I had found him.

"Tirea." I said, retracting the mask's power. She looked up, her eyes still wet. "I found him." I said. She stared at me. "How… it's not… but…" I shushed her and grabbed her arm, then activated my mask. I acted as a transmitter, taking her mind along with me. I entered the mind of the dark hunter I'd found. I felt her give a shuddering gasp, but both in real life and in the dark hunter's mind. We sensed him stumble. His mind was blank for a moment, and then he shook it of. "Hearing things. He muttered. "Hello, Mimic." I said. Tirea was still to shocked to speak. He stumbled again, this time falling. We heard him say to his trainer that he was done and then felt him practically run to the nearest shelter. "Hello?" he asked tentatively. "Nice to know you can think coherently. You should hear the minds of most of the dark hunters here. Anyway, I need your help."

His mind floundered, then resurfaced. "How can I help?" I smirked. Tirea still grappled. "Because I'm trapped in the dungeon." he sighed. "I don't have access. I can't help." I sent an image of me grinning slyly at him… with Tirea, looking shocked behind me. I swear he was frozen for over ten minutes. I smiled. "Can you get us out now?" He didn't answer. Then his mind unlocked. "T-Tirea?"

* * *

><p>The shadowed one looked over the edge of the craft, towards Metru Nui. He smiled and turned to Sentrakh, his most loyal servant. "Prepare the attack." Sentrakh nodded.<p>

He turned to the rest of his warriors. the several hundreds of them, all crammed into three boats. Raising his voice, he gave the command that changed everything.

"Seal off the city."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's almost over! If you have a couple of ideas, I'll be glad to hear them. <strong>


	16. Hostile actions

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Mimic's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. Tirea, alive! But who was talking to me? I didn't recognize him. I stood and walked out of the shelter. I walked across the training field, dodged a few shots from the handful of hunters left behind and walked into the main base. "Ok" I said to myself. "Most of the Hunters are at Metru Nui, you should have no trouble getting to the dungeons." Then I remembered something, and groaned. I didn't know where the dungeons were!<p>

_Find a map._

What? Who just said that? A Map. Ok, I knew where there was a map. The Mission center. I ran along the hallways, not surprised to see no one else. Then I came to the door. I opened it and walked in. it was a small room, with a couple of monitors and a small table. I walked to the table and started to sift through the papers. There were a few reports, a sign-out sheet and finally, a map of the whole base. I unfolded it and looked at the levels. The main five were the basic barracks and the Shadowed one's main council chamber. The last level was the dungeons. I ran to one of the monitors and typed in "Prisoners" it loaded for several seconds, and then came up with a list:

#724: Helmak. Cell Number: 7

#292: Golden toa. Cell number: 2

#548: Prototype. Cell number: Reinforced #1

#631- 8: Hordika dragons. Cell number: Reinforced # 4

#127: Tirea. Cell number: 2

So she was here. In an instant, I was beyond furious. The Shadowed one lied to me! I looked at the map. Cell number 2 was one of the closest to the door. It was also two rooms below where I was standing… the light stone came on over my head. I walked quickly back to the table and found the Sign-out sheet. I looked at the names of those that had been left behind from the mission.

Mimic.

Prototype.

Conjuror.

Hordika dragons.

Airwatcher.

Lariska.

I scowled. Prototype and the Hordika dragons were in the dungeons, Conjuror was still in a coma and Airwatcher was a sentry, But Lariska…

I slipped out of the room and walked to the filling room down the hall. It was the room just above the dungeon cell my friend was in. taking the emergency firearm from the wall, I pointed it at the floor and fired. Then the dust was gone, I saw the Toa from the message. He smiled. "I knew you would do it." Then I saw the face I hadn't seen in over a thousand years. Her face was pale, but I was filled with an overwhelming happiness. I couldn't even say anything. I pulled the toa out and then reached down and took Tirea's hand. When she was out of the hole, I stared at her for a moment, and then pulled her into a tight hug. I could tell she was crying and I had tears in my eyes as well. The toa cleared his throat and we separated. "We should go." He said. "Wait." I said. "Who are you?" he scowled, then replied. "Matoro." I glared. "Matoro's dead." Toa Smirked. "I'm back." Then he grabbed my arm.

A series of images flashed through my head. A land mass falling at an incredible rate, the sound of exploding rock, a golden mask being placed on my face, the feeling of myself disintegrating, A flash and the feeling of my soul ripping free of my body, then… nothing. The vision ended as Matoro lowered his arm. "You are Matoro." I said, surprised. He nodded. "Now, we have to go." He said. I nodded. Then, there was a voice from the doorway.

"I don't think so" my stomach fell through the hole in the floor and out of sight. Lariska stood in the doorway.

* * *

><p>The entire island gathered to the coliseum for Matoro's ceremony. The Turaga were gathered around the life-sized statue of Matoro Mahri, Holding the mask of life in one hand and the island of Metru nui in the other. Most of the toa in existence were there, along with the Rahaga, who had taken time off of their rahi protection program to attend and, perhaps most surprising, was the unexpected arrival of Keetongu, who sat near the back of the stands. Turaga Dume stepped forward in his podium and began to speak.<p>

"Today, we come together to honor a life. Matoro never thought of himself as a hero, but when called to his duty, he did so without fear. Then, when his duty led to his destiny, he did so, beyond what was called. In doing so, he has become the greatest hero of all. We now ask for a few moments of silence." There were several minutes of painful silence. Hahli leaned into Jaller and Nokama placed a hand on Nuju's shoulder. Turaga Dume spoke again. "We now ask each Metru to send a Presenter to place their gift at the base of the statue."

Nuhrii walked forward from the stands and placed a perfect replica of Matoro's Mahri mask at the statues feet. It had taken him several months to complete. Then Maku came forward and placed a small stone tablet, describing Matoro's life next to the mask. Mikaro, A Po-Matoran, took a statue of Matoro as a Matoran up to the statue and placed it between the other gifts. Then Tehutii came up and placed a miniature status tube with a young burnak in it, to symbolize Matoro's life as a rahi seller. Then Orkahm came forward and put a small tree next to the other gifts. Then, finally, Ehrye walked up and put a Knowledge tower crystal near the other gifts. Turaga Dume stepped up, and was about to speak again, when, to everyone's surprise, the Rahaga and Keetongu began to walk forward. His chest glowed for a moment, and then he produced a small glowing stone. He placed this in the chest of the statue. "Destiny." He rasped quietly, and then walked to the stands, with the Rahaga behind him. The Turaga smiled and stood again. Then, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He gave a gasp. So did most of the people in the stands. The Toa all raised their weapons. The shadowed one grinned as The Turaga stared in shock. He pushed aside Dume and stepped to the front.

"My dark hunters have taken every part of this city. You should all consider yourself to be in my power." Several Matoran began to run for the exits but Dark hunters blocked every exit. The Shadowed one grinned. "I make the rules now. Your island is mine now. You should consider yourself to be in my control."

* * *

><p>Mimic stepped forward. "Go." He told Matoro. Matoro grabbed Tirea and walked out the door. Lariska didn't spare a glance for them. She pulled a pair of knives from her belt. Mimic did the same. "Traitor." She snarled. Mimic didn't answer. She threw a knife at his chest, but he easily dodged it. Using the same movement, he threw his own knife. She dodged it, but it grazed her wrist. She landed, then advanced on her target.<p>

* * *

><p>Matoro looked frantically through the dark hunter's weapon storage. Tirea was searching with him. A pile of blasters fell over, revealing what Matoro wanted. He picked up the Cordak blaster and strapped it onto his left wrist. Then he ran out, back towards the fight, Tirea behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Mimic clutched his bleeding arm. Lariska smirked down at him, lifting a knife to plunge it into his chest. A blast knocked her off her feet. Matoro stood in the doorway, his Cordak blaster smoking. Lariska picked herself up. She pulled a pair of coiled whips from her belt and started to slash them through the air, cold fury in her eyes and Electric crackling coming from the whips. Mimic moved right as Matoro dodged left. The whip smashed the floor. Then Matoro rushed her and punched her in the face. She used the energy and smashed her face into Matoro, knocking him to the floor.<p>

Mimic tried to grab one of his knives, but Lariska swing one of her whips and lashed it around his neck. He shouted in pain as the electricity surged through his body. She pulled on the whip, causing Mimic to fly towards her and punched him in mid-air. He landed, out of breath. Matoro launched himself at her and managed to punch her again. She recovered instantaneously and slashed him across the chest, then got his neck into a lock. He fell to his knees, grunting in pain. Mimic tried to get to his feet, but she caught him in a neck hold again. Matoro, in desperation, shot a Cordak at her chest. she moved out of its path and the Cordak bullet hit Mimic in the face. he fell to the floor. She pulled the whip to her, pulling Matoro to her. She tried to Punch him, but he slashed down with his wrist blade. Lariska let out a scream of pain, as several of her fingers fell to the floor. She picked up her knife with her uninjured hand and threw it. It hit Matoro, but not with the end it was supposed to. Matoro's vision went dizzy and he slumped to the floor. Lariska stood above him, a knife ready to plunge into his Heartlight… Lariska let out a shriek of agony as a sword was plunged through her chest. The sword retracted, and Lariska, a look of pure shock plastered on her face, fell slowly to the floor. She wouldn't rise again. Tirea stood next to Mimic, a bloody sword next to her. Mimic groaned. His chest was bleeding. "Help him." Matoro begged the Great Spirit. "Help him!"

_This will be my last favor for you Matoro._

There was a bright flash, and the injuries on both Mimic and Matoro instantly healed. Matoro walked over and held out his hand. "we need to go. My island is in trouble and you two are the only ones who can help me." Tirea was still surprised as Mimic stood and Followed Matoro. "Do you know a way we can get to Metru nui?" Matoro asked him as they weaved through hallways. Mimic smiled. "Yeah, I've got a way."

* * *

><p><strong>-Ah, this chapter was Really hard to write. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&amp;R! (Read and Review.)<strong>

**Next chapter. Matoro comes back home to his enslaved island. Rise of a fallen hero! Fury of a ruthless warlord! The Destiny of Metru nui!**


	17. New Allies

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>The shadowed one sat down on the throne that had been constructed for him. He smiled to himself and turned to Ancient. "We finally did it, my old friend." Ancient nodded. "Indeed." The Shadowed one chuckled softly. "Go back to Odina and bring the rest of the supplies here." Ancient bowed and left. The Shadowed one looked up on the wall. Darkness was there, as usual. It's finally happened." Said The Shadowed one. Darkness tensed. "I'm finally in control of Metru nui." Darkness, disappointed, relaxed.<p>

* * *

><p>Matoro sat at the front of the small boat that mimic had found. He and Tirea were sitting at the back, working the engine. Matoro stared at the shape on the horizon. Metru nui, now an island of prisoners. More determined than ever, Matoro was going to do something about it. He would save his people again, no matter the cost. The boat slowed down as they got closer to the sea lanes. Finally, about a half mile from the docks, the engine cut out. Matoro looked at Mimic and nodded. Mimic nodded silently back. They pulled breather masks over their faces and dove over the side. Tirea swam close to them both as they made their way towards the port. Suddenly, something brushed Matoro's leg. He looked down, but saw nothing.<p>

Then something slashed across his arm with burning accuracy. Mimic recognized what was attacking his ally immediately. The tail swung towards him, but he managed to grab hold of it. Amphibax struggled wildly, but she couldn't stand against Mimic's grasp. He held her as Matoro fired a shot from his Cordak blaster. Amphibax floated down, followed by a pair of hungry Takia sharks. They looked back at the docks, and swam on. Soon, they were among the fishing boats that the Matoran used. They saw a blue being preparing one of the vessels for sailing. Matoro silently pulled himself out of the water and ducked behind an old service shed. The motioned for Mimic and Tirea to follow. The both joined him and Mimic took a long look at the hunter. "Ancient." He muttered. He looked at Matoro. "He's no danger to us. Not at the moment anyway." Matoro nodded, and then began to lead them down a dark alleyway, thinking the whole time; "Don't let me be too late!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Matoro looked out the entrance to the coliseum. It was deserted and quiet. Matoro led the way out onto the field, with Mimic and Tirea behind him. There was a new statue, joining the others at the edge of the field. He walked to it and stared. It was a life-sized version of himself, holding the mask of life and Metru nui. There were several items at the base of the statue. He looked in surprise at the Mask that Nuhrii had made. He picked it up and curiosity filled him. Taking off the mask of telepathy, he slipped Nuhrii's replica onto his face. It fit perfectly. He felt a flash of heat surge through the mask and he knew that it held power. Mimic had wandered off, looking at the other statues. "Um… Matoro?" he called. Matoro walked to him, and saw immediately what he was talking about. Blast marks were scattered everywhere and broken pieces of armor lay singed and black among the fragments of a statue.<p>

Matoro groaned. There was something written in the ashes. Two words. **"Help."** And **"Archives."** Mimic also groaned when he saw what Matoro was looking at. "Everyone's down there." He said in a weak voice. "They are, indeed." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around, weapons raised. A Toa stood before them, tall and an interesting shade of purple. "My home has been invaded and your whole island has been placed in status." Matoro fell to his knees. "No." he said. His mind remembered something. "Your home? Wait… you're her aren't you?" Mimic looked puzzled. "Who?" he asked. Matoro looked at her. "Krahka." He said weakly. The toa held out her hand and helped Matoro to his feet. "Yes, toa, I am the creature that your friends fought many years ago." Matoro stared at her. "What do you want?" he asked simply. He knew from the stories that this creature wasn't one to trust. "I'm here to offer my help. I want to make a deal." Matoro stared at her. "What is it?" he asked. "I'll help you get your island back, if I'm allowed to live here freely." Matoro looked curiously at her. Then her weighed the options. "Alright, We have a deal." He held out his hand, and the Rahi took it…

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Gaaki whispered urgently into the shadows. Hahli and Nuparu followed her as she ducked and weaved through the tunnels of the outer archives. Gasping for breath, Nuparu sat down for a moment. Hahli and Gaaki stopped, knowing that Nuparu was the only one who knew this place. Hahli placed her face in the palm of her left hand, while the right clutched her tri-blade carefully. Gaaki was listening carefully for the sound of approach. "Where are we?" asked Hahli, slightly out of breath. Nuparu shrugged. "Somewhere in the web." Gaaki sighed and rose to her feet. "I'm afraid that… we have no choice, but to… ask for help from…" she trailed off, but continued walking. Hahli and Nuparu glanced at each other, but rose and followed after her.<p>

They soon came to a place where the sun streamed through, even though they were several levels below the street. Hahli thought hard for a moment, then her eyes widened and she grabbed Gaaki's shoulder. "Gaaki, Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Gaaki didn't look at her. Hahli gripped her shoulder tighter. "You don't mean… the Tahtorak, do you?" Gaaki nodded slowly. Hahli yelped and instantly grabbed Nuparu's arm. Nuparu was both shocked and worried at her behavior. Gaaki stepped into the sunlight and looked into the shadows beyond.

"Who is there?" asked a deep echoing voice. Gaaki stared unperturbed into the shadows. She took another step forward. "Honorable creature, we've come her to ask for your help." There was the sound of something shifting in the dark, there were a few heavy footfalls, and the creature itself came into view. It was nearly fifty feet tall and acid green. "Why should I help you?" it growled. Hahli squeezed Nuparu's arm and it went numb. "Last time I helped someone, I ended up in a place of darkness. I couldn't speak… I couldn't see… I couldn't even hear…" it shuddered. "I never want that again." Then it turned and began to walk away. "wait!" shouted Gaaki. "If you help us, I'll… I'll… I'll get you back to your homeland!" The Tahtorak froze. "You can do this?" it hissed, eyeing Gaaki with skepticism. She nodded. "Yes." She said. It walked back and sat down. Hahli finally let go of Nuparu's arm, which he rubbed vigorously. The creature sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I love a good cliffhanger. Aren't I evil? Hahahahahah! Anyway, the poll has been closed and we have a winner! Please R&amp;R! (If you don't, expext to find the Tahtorak in your front yard… or a Zyglak in your bath… heheheheheh…)<strong>


	18. Reunion

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>The shadowed one looked over the balcony of the coliseum. The twin suns were just rising, sending a myriad of glints and sparks from all over the city. It was a sight to behold. The shadowed one smiled. "My city." he said with triumph…<p>

* * *

><p>The sight before Matoro was a shocking one. It had taken him over an hour to reach this point, not to mention his fight with Gladiator, only to find his whole island locked in status tubes. They were sorted by Metru and type. In front of a sea of red Matoran was Jaller and behind him were Turaga Vakama and Norik. It was the same with the rest, except…<p>

Matoro frowned. Hahli, Nuparu and Gaaki were missing. There was another door to his right. a shiver ran up his spine as he walked down the rows of status tubes to the door. Fighting his urge to be sick, he turned the handle. Glancing what was inside, he let out a strangled yell and stumbled backwards. The room, like the one behind him was full of status tubes, but they contained toa. Matoro recognized the toa Mata in the first six. "Awful, isn't it?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Krahka, Mimic and Tirea, all looking slightly battered. "Sorry were late. We had a run in with a nasty Visorak patrol." Mimic said. Mimic had a shocked look on his face while Tirea looked close to tears as she glanced around the room. "Lets set them free." Krahka said. Matoro nodded and walked out of the room. The others looked confused, but followed him. Matoro was standing in front of Jaller's tube, with his blades raised. There was the sound of shattering glass and a blue liquid spattered onto the floor. Jaller, still inside the tube, groaned and opened his eyes a crack. Then he closed them again and gave a small smile. "I'm dead aren't I?" he asked. Matoro reached in and grabbed jaller. "If anyone should be dead, it's me." Matoro said, smiling. Jaller stared hard at him. After processing the fact that he was alive, gasped and jumped to his feet. "M-m-Matoro?" he chocked out.

Matoro grinned. "The one and only." Jaller looked around wildly and caught sight of Mimic, Tirea and Krahka. Recognizing Mimic, he pulled his sword from its belt and prepared to take a swing at him. Matoro grabbed his arm. "It's ok, they won't hurt us." Jaller glared at the trio. "But he's a dark hunter!" he said. Mimic shook his head. "I've defected." Jaller opened his mouth again, but Krahka cut across him. "We don't have time for this. Let's set the others free." Matoro nodded and raised his blades again…

* * *

><p>Most of the Matoran were surprised to find themselves awake and find A dark hunter, his friend, A mythological Rahi and A Toa who was supposed to be dead. The Rahaga were having polite conversation with Krahka, Whole the Turaga, besides Vakama were surprised to see Matoro. Soon there was only one tube left. Nuju was suspended in the bluish liquid, a face of detached sadness on his face. Matoro paused at this one and just looked at Nuju for several minutes. Nokama walked up to him and took his hand. "There is no need to be afraid." she said. Matoro looked at her. "I'm not scared. It's just… what'll he feel when he knows that I know about the choice that led to my…" he trailed off. Nokama smiled. "It's not about what has happened, but what you choose to happen now." Matoro gave her a look. 'I've…I've already forgiven him…" he said quietly. Nokama let go of his hand. "Then what is holding you back now?" Matoro, with a look of determination on his face, raised his blades for the last time…<p>

* * *

><p>Nuju stirred inside the shattered tube, but didn't open his eyes. "W-what happened?" he asked. Matoro, tentatively, spoke. "You were locked in status." Nuju recognized the tone; although it was slightly deeper then the last time he had heard it. He opened his eyes. "I'm dead aren't I?" he asked. Then her saw Matoro's face. "Matoro." he whispered. "Ok, now I know I'm dead." Matoro gently pulled Nuju from the tube and placed him on his feet. "No. Your not dead." Matoro said. Nuju just looked at him as he tried to work this out. "But… If your dead… and I'm seeing you… then I'm dead. Or you're a Ghost." Matoro smirked. I'm no more a Ghost then you are dead." nuju pulled his staff from His Hammer space. "I know you're a ghost. When I touch you, I won't be able to feel you." but before he could even reach out the staff to touch Matoro with, Onewa stepped foreword and smashed them both over the head with his own staff." "OW!" they shouted in unison. Matoro scowled, but Nuju looked at Matoro as though he hadn't felt the blow. Nuju reached out and placed a hand on top of Matoro's. "But… Matoro… your alive…" then without another word, Matoro picked up the Turaga into a Armor crushing hug. "Enough proof for you?" Matoro asked Nuju as he set him down. "Nuju…" he began. "While I was finding a way to get a body back, I found out the secret that you kept from me." Nuju suddenly looked wooden. "But I found something else out." Nuju's expression became one of fear. "That despite the mistake you made… I forgive you, and I Love you." Nuju just about fainted. Then, with a oily tears in his eyes, He embraced his former translator…<p>

* * *

><p>Hahli, Nuparu and Gaaki were Almost to the Status chambers when the thunderous sound of thousands of footsteps reached them. "What is that?" asked the Tahtorak. "Gaaki stared hard, then smiled. "Looks like someone beat us to our mission." at that moment, a sea of Matoran and Toa surged into the tunnel. when they caught sight of the Tahtorak, most of them froze. The Rahaga ran foreword to embrace their missing friend. In front of the group were the Turaga, and next to Turaga Nuju was…<p>

Nuparu, who was almost never surprised, smiled in happiness as Hahli's Jaw dropped. Matoro smiled. "Good to see you again Hahli." Hahli ran foreword and pulled Matoro into a tight hug. Matoro let out a shout as the breath was squeezed out of him. Krahka cleared her throat. "It's time to take our home back." Hahli let go of Matoro and Matoro nodded to her. Then he started walking towards an exit tunnel, with the whole island behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>No fights on this one. Just wanted to get the reunion with Matoro and Nuju. If I did a good job, please tell me. Anyway, next chapter will most likely be the last, unless I want a prologue. (Don't most big stories have that?) <strong>


	19. Destiny

**Chapter 19**

**This will most likely be the last chapter, so suck it up. For anyone who's asking, this isn't Humanized!**

* * *

><p>The door to the Shadowed one's chamber opened and Sentrakh walked into the room. The shadowed one smiled, Sentrakh was his most loyal servant. "I have a report for you, Master." Sentrakh hissed and held out a folded paper. The shadowed one took it, sitting up on his throne, in the room that used to belong to Turaga Dume. Opening the paper, his brow furrowed as his blood red eyes ran down the paper.<p>

_Prisoner's escaped. No signs of struggle. Lariska found dead. Golden toa gone. Tirea gone. Mimic gone. Attack imminent. Status tubes found smashed. All empty. Signs of large Rahi. Attack imminant…_

_Ancient._

The Shadowed one jumped from his seat, pushed aside Sentrakh and made his way to the balcony. Pressing the City-wide intercom, he made an announcement.

"All Dark hunters are to report to the colosseum. This is a direct order."

As he walked to the edge of the balcony, he noticed something odd. A large green spot was moving in their direction. As it got closer, he realized what it was. With a thrill of terror, he saw that Tahtorak lumbering towards the Colosseum, with something even more terrifying with it. A Kanohi daragon was spitting fire into the sky, roaring with rage. At the moment the Shadowed one staggered backwards with horror, the door exploded off its hinges. A Toa team walked in, weapons raised. The Shadowed one primed his rhotuka and glared at the group. the Toa Mahri, he realized, as he prepared to fire his rhotuka. Sentrakh raised his weapons, snarling fiercely. Than another pair of figures, holding hands, walked into his line of sight. his shock overwhelmed him for a moment, then he stood up. "Traitor." he hissed at Mimic. Mimic only glared, and grabbed a spear from the wall next to him. Tirea pulled a sword from her hip. In one swift move, both threw themselves at the shadowed one. Sentrakh, seeing that his master was being overwhelmed, rushed in to help. Tirea was quick to respond, using the Shadowed one's face as a launch pad, she threw herself at Sentrakh.

Matoro and the others started foreword to help, but Mimic cried out, "GO! We'll handle them!" Matoro, knowing that the Shadowed one was just one Dark hunter, started pushing the others out the door. As the other five ran out the door, Matoro pretended to make for the door, but than ran back, slammed it and locked it. shouts were coming from it, but he was determined to help Mimic and Tirea. As he ran Towards the Shadowed one, he heard the sound of battle down below…

* * *

><p>Hahli ran out of the doors at the bottom of the colosseum, and straight into battle. a large winged creature smashed into her, trapping her to the ground with its clawed hands and bit her in the arm. She let out a scream as pains struck the place where the creature's sharp teeth had pierced her. Worse, her arm was starting to get stiff. The creature let go of her, laughing with mirth. Glaring, she activated her mask power. The mask of Kindred allowed her to mimic the features and abilities of other beings and rahi.<p>

She smiled as the venom suddenly lost its power and flowed into hardened points on her fingertips. She jumped up, and before the creature had time to react, she had plunged hand into its chest. Poison let out a shriek as his only weakness, his own venom, started flowing through his own body. He fell to the ground, twitching horribly as the venom reached his heart. Hahli let the poison run down her fingers as she ran off to help Gali, who was in a headlock by Dweller.

She passed Pohatu, Tahu and Onua, who were in a fierce battle with Charger and grabbed Dweller around the neck. Before He had time to move, she had twisted it sharply. There was a loud crack and Dweller sank to the ground. Gali, Gasping, smiled at her friend. "Lets go get some more Hunters." she said, pulling Gali to her feet. they ran off, striking down dark hunters as they went. The Kanohi dragon, which was actually Krika, began to climb the walls of the colosseum…

* * *

><p>Matoro gasped as The shadowed one punched him in the face, sending him flying. Mimic let out a shout and ran at the Shadowed one, spear spinning madly. Tirea laughed as she danced out of the war of Sentrakh's weapons and stabbing him with her sword. he roared with pain and rage, swinging around wildly. The Shadowed one Grabbed Mimic's head and threw him hard against the wall, and he fell, very still, into a heap on the floor. Tirea, seeing what had happened, let out a scream of horror and stabbed an oncoming Sentrakh in the chest.<p>

Sentrakh crumpled and moved no more, a pool of blood spreading steadily out from the wound. The shadowed one, incensed by the death of his most loyal servant, ran at Tirea. Matoro go there first, slashing at the Shadowed one with his wrist blades. "You think you've won?" roared the Shadowed one, swinging his staff at Matoro, who dodged it. "This is only the beginning!" Matoro Laughed. "Your crazy with conquest! You'll never have this island as long as I'm breathing!" The Shadowed one roared with fury and managed to grab Matoro by the leg. Before Matoro could react, he had him by the arms as well, poised to rip him in half.

Matoro, kicked out with his free leg, connecting with The Shadowed one's jaw. Tirea was suddenly around his neck, trying to stab him. The Shadowed one threw her off and made for the balcony. Matoro ran after him. "This is far from over, Toa! you haven't seen the last of me!" The Shadowed one said and threw himself off the edge. Matoro and Tirea reached the edge as the Shadowed one, realizing what was below him, screamed and tried to grab the side of building, but to late. Krika's jaws opened wide, and with a loud crunching sound, the Shadowed one's life was silenced forever by the Kanohi dragons gaping jaws.

Tirea ran to Mimic with Matoro right behind her. Mimic was still breathing. Tirea wiped some blood from the edge of his mouth as he cracked his eyes. "Hey." he murmured. She smiled. he put a hand on her shoulder and whispered; "I've spent a thousand years looking for you. Think we can stay together this time?" she stared at him. "B-But, I was trapped in a prison, it wasn't your fault that I was…" He silenced her with a kiss. Matoro smiled and made for the door…

* * *

><p>When Matoro reached the arena, he was greeted with cheers. Hahli and Jaller ran over and hugged him. Even though the bodies from fallen dark hunters were everywhere, the sense of victory was enormous. The turaga were waving there staffs, the Rahaga's Rotuka's were exploding in Mid-air and the Toa where hoisting Matoro into the air. Kriki, who had taken the form of the purple toa again, (the real purple toa was looking angrily at her.) was sitting on the neck of the Tahtorak, waiving at him and the Tahtorak was roaring his joy to the sky…<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, as the sun went down, Matoro was sitting around a fire in Le-metru with the Toa Mahri and the toa Mata there as well. Kriki was sitting with the Tahtorak, who was napping near the fire, with the knowledge that the toa were going to escort him back home in the morning. Mimic, who had his arm in a sling, was sitting, hand-in-hand with Tirea. Nuju was sitting next to Matoro and couldn't help looking at him every few minutes. Finaly, as the fire was falling to embers, Nuju spoke. "What I'm wondering, is how you managed to come back to life Matoro." the atmosphere changed at one as the question that had been on everyone's minds came into focus. Matoro looked around, sighed, and started to talk. "Well, it started right after I had died. At least, it think it did…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's about it, I'm working on a prologue that takes place just after Hahli and Jaller's wedding. Thanks to my reviewers and everyone who read this, but didn't review anyway.<strong>


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Matoro smiled as Dume said; "Jaller, you may kiss the bride." Jaller, grinning triumphantly, leaned in and kissed Hahli. The Arena, which had the whole island in the stands, erupted into applause. The Matoran made there way down from the stands for the reception dance.<p>

He sat on the stage where the band was playing, smiling to himself. Jaller and Hahli danced around each other, careful not to trip on the Matoran and making sure not to come close to Kongu, who was dancing wildly with a toa from another island.

As the party escalated, Matoro decided that he needed a minute to himself. Standing outside the gates, he ran into Mimic and Tirea. "Hi." he said. Mimic, smiled. "Hi." Matoro looked over them both. Tirea had a pack on her shoulder and Mimic was carrying a heavy bag. "You're leaving, aren't you?" Matoro asked.

Mimic nodded, setting down the bag, walked to Matoro and held out his hand. Matoro took it. "We owe you more then we could ever repay." he said, releasing his grip. Tirea came foreword and pulled him into a tight hug. Pulling away, she wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered. Then they were both gone. Matoro stood there for a long time, thinking about everything that had happened. Smiling her turned to rejoin the party. As he did so, he heard the voice again.

_And now, Matoro, are you truly happy?_

Matoro smiled to himself. "Yes." he said aloud. "Yes, I truly am."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Mazula, who helped bring Matoro to life, in more ways then one…<strong>


End file.
